Ask Knight and Dustlight
Ask Knight and Dustlight Overview Ask Knight and Dustlight is a story-based ask blog that follows the adventures of the pegasus pony Knight and his companion flutterpony Dustlight. This blog is ran by the mod rosexknight who also runs the blogs Ask Charger Thunderlane and Scribe the Story Keeper. The blog is done in mainly traditional art using markers and colored pencils. However, there is occationally digital art. Early Days This blog first started off with simply the adventures of Knight. As questions came the mod answered them usually in a humerous manner. Dustlight was introduced early on as Knight's equivolent to Link's fairy Navi from the popular video game "The Legend of Zelda:Orcarina of Time." However, other than being a fairy-like pony she and Navi bear no resemblence. The early days of the blog had little to no color, and was sometimes even on lined paper with low-quality photographed art. However, as the blog progressed and the mod gained a little more time, color was introduced. Early on it was also foreshadowed that Knight had connectins to Flutterponies, even having saved Princess Rosedust in a flashback that was never finished, but it has not been extended on. Knight also had a small fling with Shimmershine (whose Tumblr is now de-activated), and various alicorn mares, though the relationship never progressed at all. Storyline Ask Knight and Dustlight now has a storyline involving an abducted Dustlight. However, her abductor's name has not yet been revealed, though his face has been shown. His true intensions have not yet been revealed, though we are aware that the captor somehow knows Knight, and is knowledgable about the Flutterponies. Knight's mod, RosexKnight and the mod of Ask Dark. have recently finished a collaborative work in the story of the blog that consisted of Dark re-training Knight in the ways of the sword through battle. During the spar, Knight seemed to "lose it." His eyes turned yellow and he fought Dark with the recklessness of a berserker, even managing to give Dark a gash, though was quickly Knicked out by Dark. After waking up four days later and getting improved armor from Dark, Knight has set off once again. Flutterponies Although a connection between Knight and the Flutterponies has been touched on, it has not been elaborated other than Knight's knowledge of the flutterpony realm and his unfinished flashback with Queen Rosedust. However, what is apparent are the differences between the Flutterponies in Knight's blog and the canon Flutterponies of My Little Pony, Generation 1. In Generation One of My Little Pony, Flutterponies were like Pegasi, only had slimmer bodies, had butterfly-like wings, lived in Flutter Valley and possessed special powers. However, not much is known about them aside from that. In this blog, Flutterpony canon has been mixed with fairy lore. Dustlight, and the other Flutterponies (though none have been seen) all have healing abilities, can make themselves seen only by people they want to see them, can shrink down from their normal pony size at times (this makes their size similar to the Breezies of Generation 3), derive their power from their wings much like the way Unicorns derive their power from their horns in some lore, and live in a special realm that can only be entered by those who have been blessed. Events Knight and Dustlight both participated in the first Tumblrpon Prom as well as the Summer Sun Celebration, and Tumblrpon Winter Prom. Currently, Knight is participating in The Cutiemark Swap Event with Oceanquake , and Dustlight plans to attend this year's Tumblrpon prom.